Engi Fleet Discussion
This is the Stealth Cruiser quest. It requires an Engi Crewmember to unlock the ship. Note that finding either the fake or real quest marker will not remove the other from the map, meaning you will still have a chance to encounter all quests no matter which quest you encounter first ---- You arrive near a small fleet of civilian Engi ships. A simple decryption and translation of their comm frequency tells you that they are having a frantic discussion about something obviously troubling them. # Message them and ask if you can help. #* Slightly shocked at your question, their leader quickly responds, "Declined offer with apologetic gratitude. Topic of discussion private matter, no concern of Federation." #** Nothing happens. # Ignore it and move on. #* You can't help but wonder what they were discussing as you prepare to jump. #** Nothing happens. # #* Your crew member syncs with the comm unit to communicate with them directly. You offer your help and a summary of the ship's mission. They respond, "Our goals have analogous elements. However, not all available for disclosure, discretion necessary." #*# Offer your help. #*#* "Secret technologies stolen by Mantis. Implicit connection to Rebels. Implicit. Tracked Mantis to hidden Rebel base, uploading coordinates." #*#** A quest marker is added to your map. #*#*** "However, tracked second ship to different base. Would calculate probability but data insufficient. Cannot risk obvious Rebel-Engi conflict. Also, need time to acquire military ships. Assist in finding technology?" #*#**** A second quest marker is added to your map. #*#****# Agree. First Quest Marker (Fake) You arrive at one of the Rebel bases that the Engies told you about. It appears abandoned except for one scout ship. Perhaps you could extract information from them. * ** ** ** **# Demand information on the stolen technology. **#* "Ah, so that's what you're after. Too bad, you followed the wrong ship. The envoy that passed through here was a fake, to trick fools like you. Now let us go!" **#*# Let them go. **#*#* The ship turns neutral. **#*# Ignore him and attack. **#*#* "No, wait..." You cut the transmission and continue the assault. **#*#** Continue the fight. ** *** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. ** *** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. Second Quest Marker (Real) You arrive at one of the Rebel bases that the Engies told you about. It appears abandoned except for one scout ship. Perhaps you could extract information from them. * ** ** ** **# Demand information on the stolen technology. **#* "Of course, that's why you're here. Yes, they passed by here but I had nothing to do with it, I don't know what they were carrying. I'll transmit coordinates. Now just let us go..." **#** A final quest marker is added to your map. **#**# Let them go. **#**#* You prepare an FTL message containing the coordinates to send to the Engies and get ready to jump. ** *** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. ** *** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources and a final quest marker is added to your map. Final Quest Marker You have finally caught up with the ships you've been hunting. A hangar-sized cargo ship is being escorted by a number of Mantis ships. As you reconsider the assault, a squadron of Engi ships with pirate emblems jump in and assist you. You prepare to fight the Mantis but scans indicate they are manned by Rebels! * ** *** Victory. ** ***You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. **** Victory. Victory The Engi emerge victorious from their battles with only minor losses. They message you, "Project X-ME56 commissioned by Federation military research division. Advanced stealth cruiser. Project finished during rebellion. Unable to reconnect with Federation military command." # Ask about the Mantis ships. #* "Likely ploy by Rebels to avoid breaking non-aggression pact with Engi. 97.56 percent likely. Your mission to assist last Federation fleet, correct? Coordinates?" #*# Transmit coordinates of Federation command. #*#* "Satisfactory. Delivery of tech will assist in Federation cause. Gratitude alone insufficient. Commencing ship repair and compensation." Their crews deliver a weapon for installation but you're more pleased to hear that the Federation will have an improved arsenal. #*#** You unlock the Stealth Cruiser, receive a high amount of scrap and resources and the Titanium System Casing augmentation, and your ship is repaired for 20 hull damage. Trivia This event is called "ENGI_UNLOCK_1" in the datafiles. The fake quest used to have an unnecessary quotation mark at the end of the introduction text. This was fixed in the Advanced Edition and the quests are now indistinguishable. Category:Ship Unlocking Events